Gods Of The Spirit Verse
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: You already know the story of how Wyatt and his friends saved the Wild Force team in the Dark Cave. But have you always wondered what the rest of the Spirit Verse would say about that? Well you're in for a treat because now for the first time ever hear from those who heard about the rescue and what they had to say about that and them.
1. Chapter 1

What You Are About To Read Is True

By Wyatt W. Buell

Now of course a lot can be said for where we live and that is of course the Enchanted Forest but what a lot of you don't know is what really happened in the Spirit Verse before we ever came.

That was until now because folks it's time that you knew what happened in the Spirit Verse before we came to the Enchanted Forest.

And believe me this is going to be quite a story indeed because not much has been told of what life was like here until now.

Oh and once you know what has happened here then you will know what life in the Spirit Verse is really like.

And really coming from me that's saying a whole lot.


	2. Chapter 2

How The Spirit Verse Was Born

By Titan

Now there are many vast multiverses out there but the Spirit Verse is the one that should be respected because how it came to be is quite amazing.

It all began a long time ago before life even existed Una just turn Sir Orion of Cinder into the Blue Knight and now it was wondering what it could do next.

And then an idea came: what if there was a way to create a multiverse where all walks of life could live in peace and harmony?

So with that question in mind it then created the Spirit Verse and in doing so it would show that it can show that there can be a multiverse for everyone.

And it was able to make the Spirit Verse the way it is now but there was something missing a forest and it then knew what it would be.

So it used the last of his magic to create the Enchanted Forest and once it was done the forest was all set and then Dialga the master of time then became a spirit of the forest.

Once his time was over then Lugia took over and The Blue Knight then awoke from his nap and they would be in charge of the forest.

That was until Wyatt and his friends came but that's another story.

Anyway how did I Titan god of the kaiju became the Head of The Spirit Verse?

Well it wasn't so easy at first but I made it work.


	3. Chapter 3

How I Became The Head Of The Spirit Verse

By Titan

Now when Una was created the Spirit Verse it then knew it had to find a leader someone who could lead the Spirit Verse the right way.

And yes it did consider Lola but it then knew that wouldn't work so I was then chosen to be the leader.

It then knew I was ready for the job and from that very moment forward I would become the head of the Spirit Verse and no I don't get bored of it at all because I want to make sure the Spirit Verse is going to be okay with me than with no one at all.

And get this Tulip would then marry me and I would name her my queen and she would always keep me in check and that i'll always be thankful for.

Oh and don't worry about Lola because she would never be seen again.

Now with that out of the way it's time that me and the fellow Gods Of The Spirit Verse thought about Wyatt and his friends and how they would make a huge difference in the Spirit Verse.


	4. Chapter 4

Hearing That Wyatt And His Friends Will Be Coming

By Spider Man

Now when it was rumored that Wyatt and his friends were coming to the Enchanted Forest I seriously thought there was no way in hell that could ever be possible.

And yes i'm saying that because I just wasn't sure about that at all and really if they did come then it would be quite amazing but i'm just not so sure if i'm going to be honest.

Oh and i'm saying they are terrible no I was just saying that them coming here would be quite crazy and yet if they did then maybe they could something crazy like save a team in the Dark Cave.

So really for me and those who weren't sure then we just didn't know if they would come or not.

But hey that's what we thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Wyatt And His Friends Have Arrived

By Titan

Then once they finally arrived in the Enchanted Forest I then knew this was going to be the start of something amazing.

And yes I wanted to make sure that they were going to be okay there and don't worry I would never intervene with them because I really wanted to see what they would do there.

Oh and thankfully Tulip my wife/queen then knew that they were going to do amazing things in the future and she also knew they were ready to be here.

As time passed they were getting used to their home and really I didn't know it back then but they were going to do the bravest thing no one has ever done before.

And trust me it means a lot here in the Spirit Verse.


	6. Chapter 6

Learning That Wyatt And His Friends Were Going To Do A Heroic Rescue

By Magna Wolf

Oh man when I then heard that Wyatt and his friends were going to save the Wild Force team in the Dark Cave I seriously thought they were out of their goddamn minds because no one has ever dared to go to the Dark Cave.

And yet they were going to save a team while there and honestly I don't even know if they will even make it out of there.

And really if they do make it out of there alive then that would be the craziest thing they would have ever done.

Oh and while I was in the Hundred Acre Woods being with Christopher Robin and his friends I then heard that they saved the Wild Force team in the Dark Cave I couldn't believe it because I thought there was no way anyone could make it out of there alive and yet they made it out safely.

And oh man those doubters were so wrong on them because they have done the one thing not even I would do: save a team in the Dark Cave and make it out safely.

Oh and they are now about to become heroes for the Spirit Verse.


	7. Chapter 7

Hearing About The News

By Titan

So when I was informed that they saved the Wild Force team in the Dark Cave I was very proud of them because honestly no one here in the Spirit Verse has ever done that before and yet they proved the doubters wrong with what they did.

And no they aren't going to regret it because they deserve the respect from me Tulip and the rest of the Spirit Verse because they truly are the ones we've been waiting for.

Oh and no I don't believe they did the wrong thing instead they did the right thing and in doing so they set an example for the rest of the Spirit Verse and that is when danger comes you answer the call.

And they are the heroes we need in the Spirit Verse now more than ever.


	8. Chapter 8

Hosting A Party In Their Honor

By Mr. Snowman

Now when I heard that I will be hosting a party in honor of Wyatt and his friends I was so ready to do it because what they have done is give the entire Spirit Verse hope and faith in heroes.

As I was getting the party all set I then knew they would so love this and yes I did tell them about the party and they would do it.

So now that they are indeed coming then it would be quite amazing to have heroes at this party they deserved this after what they heroically did.

And when they did arrive they were so awesome to come and we applauded them for a heroic rescue they did.

Oh and yes that was the best party anyone has ever been to because it was a full house when it was announced and don't worry there was plenty of room for everyone.

And really I don't regret doing the party because they are the heroes that we need in the Spirit Verse now more than ever.


	9. Chapter 9

What The Rest Of The Spirit Verse Thought About Wyatt And His Friends

By Titan

Now as for what the rest of the Spirit Verse thought about Wyatt and his friends well they had nothing but respect.

And in fact they have so much respect for them and they will always be thankful for them coming to the Enchanted Forest in the first place.

Oh and they will always be proud of them because what they did is truly heroic.

And also they will always be wondering what they will do next in the Enchanted Forest.


	10. Chapter 10

Why We Need Them More Than Ever

By Tulip

Now of course since they did the right thing in saving the Wild Force team in the Dark Cave it also shows that we need them more than ever.

And I say that because here in the Spirit Verse we needed someone to look up to and Wyatt and his friends are perfect for this job because what they did is truly amazing.

Oh and this rescue will go down in Spirit Verse history as the moment where a young man and his animal friends save those in need of their help.

And that will always be the best story to be told.


	11. Chapter 11

What Comes Next

By Titan

Now as for what comes next here in the Spirit Verse well we may never know because honestly the future is truly unpredictable to say the least.

And since Wyatt and his friends aren't going to leave then really we got nothing to worry too much about.

Oh and yes the future will be quite unpredictable but whatever comes next then we will be ready when the time comes.

THE END.


End file.
